


Consensuality

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, X JAPAN
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Consent Play, Dominance, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape Fantasy, Roleplay, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are just plain abuse and others are the actual meaning of consensual. In this particular case, Shinya and Yoshiki explore the lesser trodden path of an actual BDSM roleplay scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consensuality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinnernear](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sinnernear).



> Pre-arranged consensual scene, set to happen at a random time so as to surprise. Kidnapping from a Halloween party, tying him up, and then 'forcing' a confession from Shinya. Sex and light knifeplay possibly.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "If I Was Your Vampire" by Marilyn Manson

Yoshiki stood by the bar at his customary Halloween party. He stood watching the other guests, smirking as they mingled with one another. Something about the others being in the house built an atmosphere he couldn't deny liking... craving. Something had been boiling in his mind for nearly a month, something Shinya had requested for the sake of a long-awaited fantasy. And really... who was he to decline it? He and Shinya shared a certain lifestyle, one that took everything to a very different level than most people's ever did.

He leaned back, sipping the Bloody Mary in his hand, very little alcohol in the actual beverage, mostly just a mixture of the other parts. Flicking his gaze across the room, he found Shinya, demurely sitting on his sofa, talking with a few of the younger guests who had been invited. Of course... always the one to make friends with those lower than him... though Yoshiki couldn't talk much on that front. He himself had found his pleasures in Shinya long before the other had become famous. The days of their making had been the days he'd latched onto his companion.

Pushing away from the bar, he made his way across the room, his eyes burning into Shinya's own as he moved. As if he could simply sense the other's need for him to depart from the crowd, he disengaged himself and began away from Yoshiki, heading toward the stairs that would lead to the second floor landing... perhaps the excuse of the need for a restroom on his lips. Convenient if nothing else.

He trod along behind him ever so carefully, his footsteps silent on the carpet of the runner as he followed the other man. Stealth. That was how Shinya had asked for it. When he'd least expect it... when he had no idea it was coming. Yoshiki's blood thrummed in his ears, his arousal compounding by the very second as he plodded along behind him, far enough back to not be noticed, close enough to strike before any door could close and lock in his face.

What he hadn't expected was for Shinya to slip into Yoshiki's office instead, ducking in and then pulling out his phone, offering a quiet, "Yes?" into the receiver.

Yoshiki paused by the door, listening... waiting. No sense in interrupting such an important moment. What would he hear that was so private? Business? A doctor? Something far less desirable?

"Oh... yeah, thanks. I forgot to pick that up before I left. I know..." a lengthy pause and then an airy laugh. "Yeah, man, I owe you. I finally get a week off and you're all slaving away still." Yoshiki could hear the creak of the mattress as the other settled down onto it and he arched an eyebrow. "Yeah... that expensive? Well, I hope he's okay.... Yeah... thanks, man." And then the sound of a huff of breath and another creak of the mattress.

Yoshiki took his time, waiting on Shinya to finish the call and be sure he was done. When he heard the bed creak again, he readied himself. Preparation for the strike, he supposed. Shinya pulled the door the rest of the way back open and started to step out. In that instant, Yoshiki reached out, yanking him to his chest, one hand going over his mouth, his lips pressing to his ear. "Your time has come," he hissed out, their chosen words for the start of the scene.

Shinya's tensed body relaxed for an instant, a single nod his only way of response that he understood what was going on. And then he began to struggle, thrashing in Yoshiki's arms as the older man dragged him into the room, pushing the door closed behind him, fumbling for a second with the lock on the oaken beast. Tossing Shinya face-first onto the bed, Yoshiki slid behind him, one knee lightly on his back, knowing exactly how to hold him and not cause damage but let him still find the illusion of panic in his actions. He slid a pair of padded handcuffs from his pocket, attaching one and then the other around the other man's wrists. Laughing softly, he yanked on the chain between them a little to show they were definitely on there. "There is no escape."

Shinya writhed on the bed, gasping as he was handcuffed and his eyes going wide at the words. "Please," he whispered, "if you let me go right now... I won't tell a soul."

The words struck Yoshiki hard, despite the fact that he was prepared to hear them... had known the pleading would start and that all he needed to do was listen for their key words for the scene to end. No worries... no fears... just exactly what they'd agreed upon until otherwise interrupted or stopped by the only words that mattered. All other begging and pleading was simply a part of the play. "They all say that," Yoshiki returned, stroking his hand over the other's blond hair for a moment, his actions gentle... and then he grabbed it, yanking hard as he licked his tongue up the side of Shinya's neck in an incredibly vulgar display. "You're mine now and no one can save you."

"I could scream," Shinya returned. "There's a room full of people down there... and they'd all find out what a fucking freak you are!" He thrashed under him again. "Their idol! A total rapist asshole!"

Yoshiki leaned in, whispering in his ear. "But you won't scream... will you? Some part of you has always wanted this... wanted my cock deep inside you... wanted the forbidden. The ultimate sin of the flesh. And why? Because I'm better than you? Because you look up to me and want me to degrade you more?"

Shinya whimpered, pressing his face into the bed and shuddering slightly before ever so slowly nodding. But at the same time, he whispered out, his voice wavering, "I'd never want a prick like you."

"And yet you're not screaming," Yoshiki returned, running his hand down over the other's back, caressing the skin of the other's back for a moment before he simply slid to straddle him, tilting his head as he watched the way the other tensed and clawed at the bed, obviously trying to get away and failing. It was curious, given he knew Shinya could get away if he wanted to, the other trained enough to fuck with him if he needed to.

He shifted to rub over his own dick, grabbing at it though his pants while he kept his other hand on the back of Shinya's neck to hold him in place. "I want to hear it from you... I want to hear the opposite of what you just said. If you tell me... I'll stop," he hissed out.

Shinya shivered beneath him, his breath hitching for a moment before he let out a quiet whine and then breathed out, "I idolize you... I desire you like nothing else I've ever desired."

"And," Yoshiki prompted, knowing the other wanted the deepest of confessions to be pulled from him. "Tell me the rest!"

"I l-love you," Shinya whimpered out. "I love you and I want your cock in me."

"That's better," Yoshiki purred out, releasing the other's neck and moving himself off his backside, sliding his hands under him to unfasten his pants. His fingers ghosted over the already hardened length of his lover's cock and he breathed out the huff of a moan, enjoying the feeling of how the other was obviously enjoying what they were doing. 

Pulling his pants down to mid-thigh, he fished the super lubricated condom from his pocket and went about ripping it open. He shifted his costume aside, a simple pair of black satin pants, and rolled the condom over his hardened length. He groaned faintly, scooping up the extra lubricant from the packaging and reached down to spread it between the other man's cheeks, carefully lubricating him for what was to come. The agreement hadn't been pain... just humiliation... kidnapping and maybe a little something more if Yoshiki got the balls to do it.

He plunged two lubed fingers into the other man's body, fucking him good and hard with them for a few seconds before he finally pulled them free and in one abrupt movement, replaced them with his cock. He slid home with a harsh groan, shuddering as his cock sank deep into Shinya's tight heat. The thrum of music from downstairs began and he smirked, knowing this meant they could be a bit louder and no one would be a bit the wiser as to their actions.

He pressed his lips to the shell of Shinya's ear, his tongue flicking out over the flesh there. "You can scream and they'll never hear you, slut."

Shinya let out a louder whine. "You said I could go if I agreed!" he sobbed out, his hands clawing at the bedspread beneath them, the action dragging his cock across the soft material of the suede comforter.

"I lied," the older man all but purred out. "Never believe your captor, Shinya... first rule of dealing with someone who isn't mentally all there." He thrust in a few times and then paused, grinding his hips down. "You should know... wanting it like this... you're such a fucking masochist." He slid his hand under the other's body, grabbing his dick. "You're hard."

"That doesn't mean consent!" Shinya bit out, his body shuddering as he hissed out under his breath, his voice changing to make it clear he was saying it out of scene, "be rougher with me...."

Yoshiki paused for a second, hearing the change in Shinya's voice, wondering if this was the end of their roleplay. But it wasn't, instead he asked for more and Yoshiki swallowed hard, reaching to take Shinya's hair in his hands, ripping his head back and starting to fuck him as hard as his body would allow, the sound of their flesh slapping filling the room. It nearly hurt he did it so hard, each thrust a sting as he fucked in harder and harder.

Shinya nearly screamed, muffling it in the comforter beneath him, his back arching and then his hips snapping a few times. Warmth spilled out over Yoshiki's hand as the younger man came. A shaky breath left him as he pulled out, rolling Shinya over and spread his legs, dragging him to the edge of the bed and impaling him once more. He fucked faster this time, less power to his thrusts. It was everything he needed to cum, seeing the smears of the other's leavings on his bed and on Shinya's skin. "That's right, you fucking pervert," he bit out, "you wanted this! You wanted it so much you came faster than you would have with your boyfriend!"

Shinya's body arched up, his cheeks heated with the pleasure of what was happening. He bit hard on his lower lip, shuddering and then whimpering as he grabbed at the covers beneath him, neatly dislodging all the covers from the other side of the bed as he strained. 

"Beg for it," Yoshiki hissed out, taking one thing for himself in the heat of his own orgasm.

"Please! Please fuck me until you cum. I'm a perverted little sicko and I want your cum!"

The words slid through Yoshiki like fire and he thrust in a mere three more times before he was losing it, spurting his offering into the condom between them, his body jerking with the force of the orgasm. He pushed in and remained there, his dick twitching a few more times before he pulled out and neatly smacked Shinya across the face, just as the other had asked him to end the scene with. As he pulled the condom off and then slid his pants back up, he whispered, "Christmas Morning," their chosen words to end the scene.

Shinya squirmed a bit on the mattress, rolling to his side and huffing out a quiet laugh. "Take these off... my arms ache."

Yoshiki moved to him and carefully slid the cuffs off of him, the key clicking in the lock, having been there all along. He tossed them aside and quietly massaged the other's wrists until Shinya tugged them away from him, rolling back over onto his back and smiling up at him. "Thank you, love."

The older man curled up on his side next to Shinya, pulling a small package free of his pocket and opening it, carefully wiping him up with it. Once he was done with that, he discarded that as well and leaned down, gently kissing the other man's lips for a few moments. His fingers stroked over Shinya's face in the most caring of manners. "I adore you," he murmured. "And I'd never do anything you didn't want, you know that right?"

"I know," Shinya returned quietly, reaching to tangle his hair in the other's hair. "Do you feel okay about what we did? Did it bother you too much?"

Yoshiki shook his head a little. "I'm fine. It only bothered me on a superficial level. I know you wanted this. Did I do okay?"

Shinya nodded and then tilted his head back. "You did. I..." he let out a nervous sort of laugh. "I came harder than I thought possible, honestly."

"And fast," Yoshiki teased. "You always last so long, I had no idea you had it in you to cum like a fuckin' teenager."

"And it was amazing," Shinya returned, leaning up and kissing Yoshiki harshly, pouring every ounce of love and affection into it that he possibly could. When he pulled back, he murmured, "Do you think anyone heard us?"

Yoshiki let out a laugh and shook his head. "Only one way to find out, isn't there?" After all... it wasn't like their relationship was the biggest secret in the industry. Everyone knew Shinya was off-limits and that despite being on separate continents most of the time, he and Yoshiki were completely and entirely in love with one another.

Pulling away, Shinya cleared his throat and then lightly pushed at Yoshiki. "Have you been plotting this for today all along?" He got up the moment the other moved and began tugging his pants back on. "I mean... you were so very prepared for it."

The older drummer sat there, watching Shinya as he moved around and then chuckled. "I've been keeping everything on me as a just in case ever since we discussed this. I just had to find the opportunity... wait long enough you thought I'd forgotten... and then strike when the getting was good. And tonight just became the perfect opportunity. I had no idea you'd come out early for the tour and it was just perfection."

Shinya winked as he did back up his belt and then straightened his shirt. "Mmm... glad to have managed to make your plans so much easier." He headed toward the door, limping only just a little bit as he moved along. "God I love it when you break me just a little bit." He smirked, opening the door before Yoshiki could respond and stepping out.

He wet his lips as he passed by a few guests lined up for the bathroom, a self-satisfied grin on his face that plainly told anyone watching that he'd just gotten laid, even if they hadn't heard the racket they'd been putting up. One of the random younger men in the line held up his hand, giving Shinya a high-five as he walked past. 

Yoshiki emerged a few seconds later, nothing but pride on his face as he came out, quickly taking cuts in the line for his bathroom, promising he'd just be a few seconds, a few of the guests clapping at how Shinya had managed to bag the one and only Yoshiki. "Good going, man!" one of them called out, Shinya offering a short bow and a flourish of his hands to the at least partly impressed crowd... those who obviously didn't know about their relationship until now.

As he slipped off back down the stairs, he brushed past a few more guests that just smirked knowingly at them and he shrugged a little as someone plied him with a full glass of white wine and patted him on the back.

Today... was definitely an amazing day. That much was clearly for certain.

**The End**


End file.
